


Roman Gladiator #1 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, gladiator, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as a gladiator who's just finished fighting in the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Gladiator #1 [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> While POI is on summer hiatus, I decided I'd take on a project. History buff that I am, I thought it'd be fun to do a series of photo manips of Reese and or/Finch in different time periods. Other team members may pop up here sometimes too, as the mood strikes. I'm starting with Ancient Rome, and this will probably be the first of several gladiator pics.
> 
> Comments are loved, btw. But if anyone wants to repost these elsewhere, please ask me first. :)

 


End file.
